


Video Games

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and maybe a bit slobbery okay, because derek is really just a large dog, who is very affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one tradition that doesn't change after Derek starts dating Stiles, it's Friday afternoon video games. Scott's thankful for that. But, of course, he lives with Derek. Who is a life ruiner. He ruins lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Видеоигры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963606) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> No, this does NOT have anything to do with the Lana Del Rey song. I promise. I think.  
> From here: http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30184322850/i-mean-come-on-this-is-just-embarrassing

Scott’s been pretty pleased because since Stiles started dating his brother, Friday afternoon video game sessions after lacrosse practice have been for the most part uninterrupted. Stiles then tends to stay for the weekend, in and out of Derek’s bedroom and the kitchen.

So Scott doesn’t really think to start complaining about Derek impinging on Friday afternoon video game time when he walks in.

“Hey Scott,” Derek says casually, mussing his brother’s hair.

“Hi Derek,” Scott grumbles, eyes concentrated on the video screen.

“Hey creeper,” Stiles says brightly, eyes also glued to the television.

“Hey brat,” Derek replies, sitting down on the couch in back of Stiles. Scott huffs.

“No making out, okay?” he asks, not taking his eyes away from where his character is pummeling Stiles’. “This is my time with Stiles, since you’re with him like _all the fucking time_ now.”

Derek smirks.

“Yes, I’m with him all the _fucking_ time.”

Scott narrows his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He’s just changing the meaning of your sentence because he’s a smartass,” Stiles says as he mashes buttons. Scott makes a face and cringes as his character dies.

“Ew.”

“ _You’re_ gross,” Derek says, getting off the couch and insinuating himself in front of Stiles, who raises his right arm a little bit. Derek crawls onto Stiles' lap and leans heavily on his chest, going to work on Stiles’ neck.

“God, _Derek_!” Scott shouts, rolling his eyes and looking away from the screen. He can’t take his eyes away from the train wreck that is his brother making out with his _best friend_ in front of him. “Go get a _room_!”

“You’re really bad at this game, Scott,” Stiles says suddenly, his eyes still strangely focused on the game. His cheeks color a bit due to well, _necking_ , but for the most part he remains undisturbed. “I mean, come on,” he continues as he slaughters Scott’s motionless character, “This is just embarrassing. I’m embarrassed for you.”

Derek stops his mouthing of Stiles’ collarbone (Scott is never going to ever find enough brain bleach _anywhere_ to get that image out of his head) to look at him with a smirk.

“Yeah, loser, you suck,” he says before going back to _sucking Stiles’ neck._

“How can you still be _doing_ that, his neck probably doesn’t even taste that good!” Scott says indignantly, still scowling at his brother, fingers flailing on the controller. “And Derek, shut up! You’re not even facing the game! And maybe if you’d stop necking my best friend, I’d be able to concentrate on playing the game instead of concentrating on not being grossed out!”

Derek turns to look at him once more before placing his tongue on Stiles’ neck and making an obscene slurping noise. Which makes even Stiles look down at him in surprise, meaning that Scott can get in a kill. Unfair, but hey, Scott takes what he’s given. Even if it is in the wake of his brother slurping up Stiles’ neck like it’s chicken noodle soup and he’s got the worst cold known to mankind.

“Cheater,” Stiles says, pouting. Derek extracts himself before kicking Stiles playfully on his way out of the room.

“You let yourself get distracted,” he says, winking lasciviously. Stiles turns completely red before turning back to face Scott, unaware of the trail of ungodly slobber on his neck.

“Where were we?” he asks. Scott turns to face away from Stiles and pretends to retch.


End file.
